DE 10 2005 021 854 B4 discloses a method for the optimised assignment of access rights to IT resources managed by means of a security management system in which                a security domain is defined in accordance with at least one property of IT resources,        a plurality of authorisation profiles are provided for the security domain,        user groups are assigned to the security domain,        the user groups assigned to the security domain are linked to authorisation profiles provided for said security domain,        IT resources are assigned to the security domain in accordance with the property of the IT resources defining said security domain, and        user groups assigned to the security domain are given access rights to the IT resources assigned to said security domain in accordance with the authorisation profiles linked to thereto.        
The publication, however, does not provide any instructions for hierarchical authentication and authorisation between a central platform and a locally operable unit, such as a customer device in an inhomogeneous device architecture.